poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlantis/Chapter 3: Aquaman and Gill Grunt/Meeting Poison Sci-Ryan and his girlfriend, Poison Ivy
Here is how Atlantis, Chapter 3: Aquaman and Gill Grunt, and meeting Poison Sci-Ryan and his girlfriend, Poison Ivy goes in Crash, Thomas, and Ryan's Adventures of Injustice: Gods Among Us. then see Aquaman and Gill Grunt walking up to a Royal Archivist as Chapter 3: Aquaman and Gill Grunt appears on the screen Gill Grunt: Maybe we can ask that guy for answers, Arthur. Aquaman: Agreed. Royal Archivist:(bows to them) A pleasure most rare, your highnesses. Aquaman: We need information on surface world governance. History and current structure. Royal Archivist: Ah. For the treaty negotiations with the High Councillors. catches Aquaman and Gill Grunt off guard, but they decide to play along with the charade Gill Grunt: Yes. The treaty discussions. Royal Archivist: I'm afraid our resources are limited. Superman and Ryan F-Freeman have been willing to reveal their Regime's inner workings. Aquaman: Tell us what you know. Recount the events of their acension. (The archivist stares at them in suspicion but Gill Grunt quickly gives a reason to not raise any doubts from him) Gill Grunt: A thorough review might illuminate new strategies for negotiations. Royal Archivist: I am humbled, sire. (He bows a bit before walking along with them while telling Aquaman and Gill Grunt what he knows) Royal Archivist: Five years ago, the criminals Joker and Ryvine Sparkle decieved Superman and Ryan F-Freeman into killing their wives and unborn sons and destroying Metropolis. Consumed by grief, Superman and Ryan F-Freeman killed The Joker and Ryvine Sparkle. Aquaman: Yes... We all remember where we were that day... Royal Archivist: Afterward, they showed no restrait. Judges, juries, and executioners, they and other like-minded metahumans and heroes reined in the criminal element. Gill Grunt: Which made them quite popular. Royal Archivist: The surface world was desperate for strong leadership. Superman and Ryan F-Freeman consolidated their power. They created the One Earth government. Democratic institutions were swept away. Gill Grunt: Whoa. And is Sci-Ryan still alive here? Royal Archivist: This Sci-Ryan who you speak is alive but, he has became an outlaw for resisting Superman. Gill Grunt: Wait. Did you say he became an outlaw? Royal Archivist: I'm afraid so. Grunt sighs sadly Gill Grunt: Sci-Ryan. I hope you will be ok. Is his sister Sci-Mary ok as well? Royal Archivist: I'm afraid she joined Superman to bring her brother in, but became cold hearted in the process. then, a guard comes up Atlantean Guard: Your majesties, the Regime's emissaries are here. enter the throne room to see the diplomats are different versions of Shazam, Living Lightning, Rarity, Human Rarity, Bumblebee, The Flash, Quicksilver, Rainbow Dash, Human Rainbow Dash, and Arcee. Regime Shazam's hood is black and his clothes are darker red. Regime Living Lightning has a red costume. Regime Rarity has her hair tied up in a bun and wearing a maid's outfit. The same for her human counterpart, Regime Human Rarity. Regime Bumblebee is in his black main colors and yellow stripes and his badge has been replaced with the Regime symbol. Regime Flash is wearing futuristic armor. Regime Quicksilver is wearing futuristic armor as well. Regime Rainbow Dash has a bionic wing, her hair is a buzz cut, and she is wearing Wonderbolts Armor. Regime Human Rainbow Dash is wearing futuristic armor that looks like her costume, has her hair in a buzz cut, and has a bionic arm. Regime Arcee has a darker blue color, her eyes are darker blue, and her Autobot symbol has been replaced with the Regime symbol) Aquaman: Shazam. Living Lightning. Flash. Quicksilver. Gill Grunt: Rarity. Human Rarity. Bee. Rainbow Dash. Human Rainbow Dash. Arcee. Aquaman and Gill Grunt: Welcome. Shazam (Regime): Your majesties. Bumblebee (Regime): It's an honor to finally meet you two. Aquaman: Yes, we have important matters to discuss. Gill Grunt: The Treaty. The Flash (Regime):(pulls it out) The final draft. Quicksilver (Regime): Superman and Ryan are glad you've agreed to their terms. Aquaman:(gestures at the Treaty) May we? The Flash (Regime):(hands it over to them) [They read the Treaty. As they walk away and read it, their expressions change Living Lightning (Regime): Is there a problem, your highnesses? Gill Grunt:(angrily) This is complete subjegation! Superman and Ryan will rule Atlantis! Rainbow Dash (Regime): It's what you agreed to. It's what we expect. Aquaman: You threaten us? Tread carefully. Human Rainbow Dash (Regime): We have our orders. Gill Grunt: Bring it on! (As all attack Aquaman and Gill Grunt, they manage to dodge them while Regime Shazam, Regime Living Lightning, Regime Rarity, Regime Human Rarity, and Regime Bumblebee accidentally shoot Regime Flash, Regime Quicksilver, Regime Rainbow Dash, Regime Human Rainbow Dash, and Regime Arcee. Aquaman and Gill Grunt manage to knock Regime Shazam, Regime Living Lightning, Regime Rarity, Regime Human Rarity, and Regime Bumblebee down as Regime Flash, Regime Quicksilver, Regime Rainbow Dash, Regime Human Rainbow Dash, and Regime Arcee manage to use their speed and land some punches until Aquman and Gill Grunt hold them and knock them down) Aquaman: You can tell Superman and Ryan F-Freeman... Gill Grunt: THEY WILL NOT HAVE ATLANTIS!!! (Round 1: Aquaman and Gill Grunt vs The Flash (Regime), Quicksilver (Regime), Rainbow Dash (Regime), Human Rainbow Dash (Regime), and Arcee (Regime)! Begin!) and Gill Grunt were so mad when they got threatened and attacked by all of the envoys that they decided to take their anger out on them (without killing them of course). Regime Flash, Regime Quicksilver, Regime Rainbow Dash, Regime Human Rainbow Dash, and Regime Arcee try to use the same tactic to take them down, but Aquaman and Gill Grunt know their straight forward pattern and knock them out Aquaman: Your orders be darned. Gill Grunt: And that’s final. (Just then, Regime Shazam, Regime Living Lightning, Regime Rarity, Regime Human Rarity, and Regime Bumblebee wake up and shoot at Aquaman and Gill Grunt, who dodge the attacks) Aquaman: Let's not take this any further. Gill Grunt: We want to talk to Superman and Ryan. Rarity (Regime): You don't 'talk' to Superman and Ryan! Human Rarity (Regime): You do what they want! Bumblebee (Regime): And you're gonna do what you promised. (Round 2: Aquaman and Gill Grunt vs Shazam (Regime), Living Lightning (Regime), Rarity (Regime), Human Rarity (Regime), and Bumblebee (Regime)! Begin!) (Unamused with their answer, Aquaman and Gill Grunt take their anger out on them despite one of them being a kid, three of them being teenagers, and one of them a warrior. Regime Shazam, Regime Living Lightning, Regime Rarity, Regime Human Rarity, and Regime Bumblebee try their best to take down the Kings of Atlantis, but they were no match against them as they were at a disadvantage due to being underwater and unable to use their full powers against them. Aquaman throws his trident at Regime Shazam and Regime Living Lightning while Gill Grunt shoots his harpoons at Regime Rarity, Regime Human Rarity, and Regime Bumblebee and successfully knocking them out. Before they can get back up, Aquaman and Gill Grunt hit their faces, knocking them out unconscious) Aquaman: You ten make sorry diplomats. Gill Grunt: What he said. (What Aquaman and Gill Grunt didn't realize was that while they were battling the envoys, a few Atlantian guards were surprised to see them fighting until one guard notifies them that their kings are on their way. After Aquaman and Gill grunt took them down, Atlantian guards come into the throne room while surrounding them followed by Aquaman and Gill Grunt's counterparts. The alternate Aquaman has a beard and different armor. The alternate Gill Grunt has a bigger head fin and wears armor) Atlantian Guard: There they are, Sires. (Regime Aquaman and Regime Gill Grunt are not amused to see this as their doubles begin to realize what is going on) Aquaman: Well then. Parallel dimension it is. Aquaman (Regime): Who do you work for, usurpers? Manta? Killer Whaler? Ocean Master? River Monster? Gill Grunt: We are the kings of Atlantis! We answer to no one! Unlike you two. Gill Grunt (Regime): Mind your tongue. Aquaman: You would give away your kingdom, like a pair of worn boots, to a surface dweller? Aquaman (Regime): The treaty requires Superman and Ryan F-Freeman to maintain Earth's oceans. Gill Grunt (Regime): And recognize our autonomy. Gill Grunt: You put your army at their beck and call. Aquaman (Regime): A necessary compromise. Aquaman: More like appeasement. Aquaman and Regime Gill Grunt can't answer this as they're now seriously irritated and angered by their counterparts remarks Gill Grunt (Regime): We grow tired of this. Take them! (First a guard tries to take them down, but fails as Aquaman punches and kicks him away. The second guard follows suit but is defeated by Gill Grunt. The third guard was also not as lucky as he is kicked and knocked down by Aquaman. As two guards prepare to take them together, Aquaman and Gill Grunt get out their trident and harpoon gun. They engage tridents/harpoon guns but Aquaman and Gill Grunt were in the favor as they manage to knock away their weapons and kick both of them away. Then three other guards manage to pin them down but they were no match for Aquaman and Gill Grunt's strength. Finally, with no guards to assist them, Regime Aquaman and Regime Gill Grunt decide to take them down themselves as they both end up in a hand to hand combat which Aquaman and Gill Grunt easily knock them down) Aquaman: We had planned to offer you help. WE CHANGED OUR MINDS!!! 3: Aquaman and Gill Grunt vs Aquaman (Regime) and Gill Grunt (Regime)! Begin! their counterparts refuse to listen to reason, Aquaman and Gill Grunt decide to take them down despite being in the same level and in their own territory. However, Regime Aquaman and Regime Gill Grunt are a bit weaker than their doubles as Aquaman and Gill Grunt manage to gain the upper hand, thus defeating their own doubles Gill Grunt: Now let's discuss a revised foreign policy. (Unfortunately, more guards came to assist Regime Aquaman and Regime Gill Grunt) Aquaman (Regime): Kill them! (As some of the guards attack them, a red and blue glow stops everyone except Aquaman and Gill Grunt as they froze in their tracks. Aquaman and Gill Grunt hit one of the guards who was about to attack them, but the moment the red and blue glow appear, he falls down like a statue. They check on one of the guards but neither of them faze) Gill Grunt: The heck... Aquaman: What now?... then, Injustice Ares and Injustice Hades appear before them magically Ares (Injustice): They always do tend to fight first, don't they?... Hades (Injustice): Though, we may have stoked the fires a little... Gill Grunt: Ares and Hades. Why are you here? Ares (Injustice): I feed on conflict. Hades (Injustice): And I'm basically powered by the dead souls of the Underworld. Until today, we've been starving. Ares (Injustice): We sensed the return of aggression and sought its cause. Aquaman: You did more than that. You brought us here. Hades (Injustice): No, but we can guess who did. Gill Grunt: Our fires don't need stoking, Ares and Hades! Tell us who. Ares (Injustice): You presume to command us? Aquaman: We do! AND YOU WILL OBEY!!! (Final Round: Aquaman and Gill Grunt vs Ares (Injustice) and Hades (Injustice)! Begin!) (Oddly, after battling a couple of round with Injustice Ares and Injustice Hades, they realize that these Ares and Hades are weaker than the ones they know. They try to test this by purposefully getting hit. Their swords were merely paper cuts rather than wounds. Aquaman and Gill Grunt realize these are not the Ares and Hades they know and don't go full strength to take them down. After defeating them, Aquaman and Gill Grunt come to a conclusion) Gill Grunt: You're weak Ares and Hades. (Injustice Ares and Injustice Hades get back up weakly) Hades (Injustice): Superman and Ryan's reign has nearly eliminated conflict and death. Left us virtually powerless... Aquaman: So if you didn't bring us here, who did? Ares (Injustice): Those who would end Superman and Ryan's rule. The Insurgents. Gill Grunt: Heroes? Hades (Injustice): Only the leaders and whatever's left of them. All other heroes who have challenged Superman and Ryan's rule have been eliminated. Aquaman:(sadly realizes what he means) They killed them... And the only ones left are those who either stayed or joined him? Ares (Injustice): Along with a small cadre of former villains, whose loyalty was either bought or coerced. Gill Grunt:(thinks for a moment) We need to join our colleagues. Hades (Injustice): They're with the Insurgents as we speak. Aquaman: Send us to them. (Somewhere, in a hidden Insurgent base, Wonder Woman, Meg Griffin, Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio are watching Green Arrow and Crash Bandicoot who are about to take a pill when Aquaman and Gill Grunt magically teleport there) Green Lantern (Hal Jordan): How'd you get here? Gill Grunt: Ares and Hades. (Everyone looks shocked) Aquaman: Not our Ares and Hades. Green Arrow: We know. (Insurgency Batman and Insurgency Nighlock enter) Crash Bandicoot: Meet Not-Our-Batman and Not-Our-Nighlock. Batman (Insurgency): We were wondering how to retrieve you from Atlantis. Nighlock (Insurgency): I was tempted to get help from the Seaponies. The others should be here soon. Gill Grunt:(notices the pills) Headache? Green Arrow:(swallows his) Trying to prevent one. Crash Bandicoot:(swallows his) You have no idea. Batman (Insurgency): It's a durability enhancer. Five-U-93-R. Aquaman: How can a pill?... Nighlock (Insurgency): Kryptonian nanotechnology. Enhances the tensile strength of bone and tissue by ten-fold. Green Arrow: Bats and Anthony can tell you the rest later, if you're having trouble sleeping... Crash Bandicoot: They borrowed the recipe from Superman and Ryan... Supes and Ryan give it to their flunkies. (everyone takes their seats) Gill Grunt: Yes, we've met some of our evil twins. Nighlock (Insurgency): They're not evil. Most obey Superman and Ryan out of fear... Or they believe they're right and have lost perspective. ???: You may think they're not evil... But certainly do. (they all turn to the Insurgency version of Mask Rider. He has a more advanced mask, his baseball is metal, and he has more weapons than before) Wonder Woman: I'm kind of surprised you're one of us. Being an Anti-Government activist and a well-known criminals killer. Mask Rider (Insurgency): I joined cause Huntress joined. (The rest of the Insurgency comes in. There is Poison Sci-Ryan, Insurgency Poison Ivy, Insurgency Gloriosa Daisy, Insurgency AU Jason Voorhees, Insurgency Sonata Dusk, Insurgency Eruptor, Insurgency Anna, Insurgency Applejack, Insurgency Human Applejack, Insurgency Pinkie Pie, Insurgency Human Pinkie Pie, Insurgency Princess Luna, Insurgency Toby, Insurgency Percy, Insurgency Bulkhead, Insurgency Smokescreen, Insurgency Megatron, Insurgency Princess Cadence, Insurgency Discord, Insurgency Queen Chrysalis, Insurgency Golden Queen, Insurgency Starscream, Insurgency Apple Bloom, Insurgency Babs Seed, Insurgency Indominus Rex, Insurgency Bucky Barnes, Insurgency Crash Fire, Insurgency Captain America, Insurgency War Machine, Insurgency Maui, Insurgency Tamatoa, Insurgency Captain Hook (EG),Insurgency Sunset Shimmer, and Insurgency Starlight Glimmer) Crash Bandicoot: Whoa. Poison Sci-Ryan Who are you, kid? Poison Sci-Ryan: I am Poison Sci-Ryan. And in case Green Arrow haven’t figured it out. I am the Junior Guardian of the Green. Crash Bandicoot: Oh. So. How did you have Poison Ivy’s Powers? Poison Sci- Ryan: Well, it goes like this... AU Jason Voorhees (Insurgency): If you do a flashback, you're cleaning Tamatoa's room. Batman (Insurgency): Where's Wade. Nighlock (Insurgency): He stepped out. (Poison Sci-Ryan shrugs] Poison Sci-Ryan: Jason, please. You could do this flashback. You could do the magical flashback effect. shakes his head (cut to Deadpool walking down the street as a Regime Soldier walks up to him) Regime Soldier: Wade Wilson! You are under arrest! Deadpool:(pulls out his phone) Okay, sir. First, let me take a chelfie. (he takes a picture of him with his arm around the soldier, then him kicking the soldier in the groin (with the soldier actually cringing), and finally with Deadpool running away from the soldier, who is still cringing) to our heroes Poison Sci-Ryan: Ok. I guess while we wait for Deadpool, I could show you how I joined the Insegency. Insergency Captain Hook (EG): Don’t worry, Jason. I’ll clean Tamatoa’s room. off to do so starts Sci-Ryan (Insergency): Please, Meg! Listen to me! I want you to stay away from Superman’s and Ryan’s path of darkness! Meg Griffin (Regeime): Why should I?! Superman and Ryan are right! It's time we deal criminals actual Justice! Sci-Ryan gasps then goes to the Insergency for help Sci-Ryan (Insergency): Guys. I think I want to have something to help me. Storm (Insergency): Well, Sci-Ryan. You could do a power transfer. And, sorry. It is the only way. Sci-Ryan (Insergency): gulps Ok. Well, since I want to know the plants feelings, I pick... at Poison Ivy her for the transfer. Sci-Ryan gets strapped to a med bed while Apocalypse and Magneto arrive Sci-Ryan (Insergency): Hey guy, what's up? Magneto (Insurgency): Hello, Sci-Ryan. Why are you strapped to this med table? Sci-Ryan (Insergency): I’m here for a power transfer from Poison Ivy. I guess Psylocke could see me. Magneto (Insurgency): Sadly, Psylocke died in the explosion that destroyed Metropolis. Apocalypse (Insurgency): Are you sure you want this, Sci-Ryan? Not many have survived a power transference. Sci-Ryan (Insurgency): nods And I want to tell Ivy something. (just then, Insurgency Deadpool interrupts) Deadpool (Insurgency): Okay we get it. Now let's just get back to the meeting. (the flashback poofs away) Aquaman: So you're all the only ones left. (just then, Insurgency Lex Luthor and Insurgency Lord Business step out of the shadows) Lex Luthor (Insurgency): Not the only ones. Gill Grunt: What is this?! Green Arrow: How are you two even alive?! Batman (Insurgency): They're with us. Lord Business (Insurgency): Unlike your Luthor and me, Lex and I never abided to law breaking. Poison Sci-Ryan: That's right. Insergency Deadpool So good to see you again, buddy. I hope you didn’t kill anyone. Deadpool (Insurgency): No, but I did see a giant spider and a giant wasp take away and kill two soldiers. Poison Sci-Ryan: I know. But, my girlfriend Ivy and I knew one rule in this gang. We do not kill. Insergency Poison Ivy Right, Pam? Poison Ivy (Insurgency): Yup. Lex Luthor (Insurgency): Superman and Ryan don't even know their best friends are funding the Insurgency. (He and Insurgency Lord Business sit down) Nighlock (Insurgency): Luthor and Business' involvement is a secret. People critical of Superman and Ryan disappear. Government officials, activists, reporters... Poison Sci-Ryan: Police, army, robots, you name it. When my sister turned to the Regeme, she killed Kairi and Sora. Maui (Insurgency): No one's even heard from Riku since then. Wonder Woman: Well, now that we're all here, explain why you chose us. Crash Bandicoot: And why didn't you ask before yankin' us over? We were kinda busy. Lord Business (Insurgency): The nuclear bomb? It din't go off. Your transfer somehow prevented it. Green Arrow: How did you know about that- Lex Luthor (Insurgency):(interrupts him) We've been monitoring your world for some time. You nine specifically. Batman (Insurgency): We have a weapon... To take down Superman and Ryan... A Kryptonite and Anti-Magic based lasers that... (The Main Universe heroes look shocked about this) Spyro: Hold on... A Kryptonite and Anti-Magic weapon? You kill them, you're no better than they are. Nighlock (Insurgency): We didn't say kill. they'll incapacitate them. Nothing more. The weapons are in the Batcave. We need your DNA to unlock it. Poison Sci-Ryan: Well, Pam. Looks like we can go on a recon mission. (Meanwhile, in the Fortress of Solitude, Regime Doomsday and Regime Tirek are standing at the side while Regime Superman and Regime Ryan F-Freeman are checking the monitors, prompting they're working something on Doomsday and Tirek. Just then, Regime Wonder Woman and Regime Meg Griffin enter into the room, not wearing their usual outfits, but queens' garments) Wonder Woman (Regime): The collars are working. Good. Re-education wasn't going to affect them. Superman (Regime):(just nods) Mm. Meg Griffin (Regime):(tries to flirt with Ryan) You sure you don't want us to stay?(the room is silent for a moment) Kal... Ryan... we know you didn't lose your super-hearing. Are you two okay with this? With us? Ryan F-Freeman (Regime): Of course. Wonder Woman (Regime): We're not trying to replace them. We just thought we- Superman (Regime): We know. Go on.(stands up and comforts Wonder Woman) We're fine. (they begin to walk away) Meg Griffin (Regime): We're going. We just came by to tell you Lantern, Dark Spyro, and Adagio- Ryan F-Freeman (Regime): ...on their way in. Guess our super-hearing is working. (Regime Wonder Woman and Regime Meg Griffin leave as Yellow Lantern, Dark Spyro, and Regime Adagio Dazzle enter) Yellow Lantern: High Councilors. Love Diana and Meg's new looks. (Regime Superman and Regime Ryan just nod in silence) Dark Spyro: We have a problem. We ran into Diana and Meg's twins. And two people who looked a lot like Oliver Queen and Crash Bandicoot. And Hal Jordan, Spyro, and Adagio Dazzle. (This catches the High Councilors' attention as their expressions change) Superman (Regime): Find them. And any others that might be out there. We want to know everything.Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes